Epic Minecraft Adventure
by clalexander
Summary: Steve goes on a epic minecraft adventure. -at school i was called a great writer and if i won this thing on acedimic team i would get a payed college completely and hope to do that -clalexander
1. Chapter 1 -in the beginning

Epic Minecraft Adventure

Chapter 1

As Steve walked out of the door he was greeted by the warm rays of the sun beating down on his skin. He began to sweat soon after. Steve could here the animals making whatever noises they made; "Oink, Moo, and Baa" was all he heard. Cows, Sheep, and Pigs were everywhere but no chickens. As Steve walked down the road he saw the huge Wal-Mart recently built by some of the Build-Team. He went in and grabbed a mine cart with a chest that was actually a shopping cart.

He bought things here, there, and everywhere, spending all the money he had left. "This will do me good for a while!" Steve thought. "I'll go on an adventure with this stuff!" Steve headed down the road as the sun began to roll down the sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Mobs

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 2

Steve was now on the way to adventure! "I can't wait till the real adventure begins! Ha-ha! It will be so fun!" Steve giggled as he walked farther down his dangerous adventure. Soon the sun was completely down and mobs were spawning. That meant more adventure for him. "Slice, Slash." Steve's sword cut through each and every mob as he walked the path until he got shot by a skeleton while fighting a zombie. Since Steve was worn out from fighting all night

he fell straight on to the ground, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3 Save Steve!

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 3

Steve still lied unconscious on the ground. The swift breeze of the wind tore his leather armor the only armor he had. It broke and he was now unprotected. The mobs just walked on him thinking he was dead. The night passed and the sun rose, shining like a golden ingot. When the sun was up in the sky towns people began to awake to go on their own adventures or do what they need to do. Miners would come Steve's way soon to the mine close by. About 10 minutes later a miner came down the path blinded by the sun until he almost walked right on Steve, but he noticed him before he did step on him. The miner bent down on his knees and checked if Steve was alive. Steve was breathing, slowly. The miner shook him but he didn't wake up.


	4. Chapter 4 Herald

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 4

The miner decided not to work and he took Steve to the mining house to stay overnight if needed. He waited until Steve woke up with a cough. "Hey! Your awake I was worried. My name is Herald I am a miner and I saw you when I walked down the road. Are you ok?" The miner said as Steve opened his eyes and looked at him. Steve weakly said, "Yeah I am ok. My name is Steve. I was on my way to adventure last night. I fought several things for the fun of it. The last thing I remember is I was fighting a zombie then a skeleton shot my body, worn out I fell unconscious." Herald questioned, "Didn't you have armor?" Steve replied, "Yeah I am still wearing it." He looked down and it was gone. "Well I was wearing it I guess the wind tore my only leather armor." Herald said willingly, "Take my extra iron armor." He gave it to Steve and Steve went off down the road and shouted behind him, "Thanks! I hope to see you soon!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Structure

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 5

Steve was back on the road to adventure. The sun was still high in the sky and this time Steve wouldn't fail! I'm sure you know what he did, he went straight back to his adventure! The sun was really hot that day. It was as hot as a fire on his skin, burning through his human flesh. Steve continued to walk even with the heat. He stopped for a snack and continued. "Phew! It is hot!" Steve sighed. Steve stopped when he saw a structure. It looked evil…


	6. Chapter 6 Herobrine! XD

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 6

Steve crawled through the small entrance into the strange structure. He saw fire and lots of mobs! "ADVENTURE!" Steve shouted as he slashed through all the mobs with his sword. He fought for 2 hours until they were finally all dead. That's when he heard a deep, evil voice, "Well done. I knew you could take them down. I have been WATCHING you!" "W-W-Who are you? My name is S-Steve…" Steve said nervously. The deep voice cam again, "You don't know me hmm? My name is Herobrine, the MIGHTY Herobrine. I destroy and kill everything!" Steve stuttered, "Oh, H-H-Herobrine. I know about y-you. My p-p-parents told me s-s-stories about y-y-you." Herobrine shouted, "You're weak, you are stuttering like a weak, nervous fool. You shall perish!" Steve was scared…


	7. Chapter 7 Steve, Shocked with Fear

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 7

Steve, shocked with fear, stood there listening to the voice, "You are a mortal while I am immortal. You are a weak, small, brat. A failure you are. If you really think you are good then come fight me." Herobrine then appeared in front of him. "Ok, I'll fight you." Steve said nervously. "I sense your fear but ok come at me!" Herobrine urged. Steve dashed towards him with his sword but he easily just moved to the side and Steve ran right into the wall. Steve was out of it. He was about to pass out. A few seconds later his head hit the ground and he was unconscious…


	8. Chapter 8 Herald Saves Steve again!

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter 8

Herobrine decided to leave him until the next time…A few hours later Herald, worried came to the place and saw Steve laying on the ground. "Steve, are you okay?" Herald questioned as he helped Steve to his feet. "I am okay. I was unconscious until I awoke. I was still here but I couldn't lift myself to my feet. Thanks, I have only been awake for a few minutes." Steve answered as he ate some pork chops and was no longer hurt. Herald and Steve went to look for Herobrine down the path where Steve had saw him a few minutes after he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9 Its finally over! (Final)

Epic Minecraft Adventure Chapter

Herald walked fast ahead of Steve. Steve was walking slowly. He though, "I'm so nervous about fighting Herobrine…I got my self into this and I will get my self out of this!" He gulped and ran to catch up with Herald. When he finally saw Herobrine he ran and attacked from behind while Herald ran up in front to strike him with his sword. Herobrine threw some TNT at them but they threw it back by blocking with their swords. The TNT exploded in his face and Herobrine stumbled backwards, confused. He thought, "How did they do that? Maybe I under estimated them…" Herobrine dashed towards them but when he tried to hit them he was sliced in half by their swords and the adventure was finally over! "We did it!" They both shouted. Steve was safe and so was Herald. The epic adventure was finally over and Steve and Herald could return home safe and unharmed!


End file.
